A Sage, A True Hero
by EternalKing
Summary: it had been some years since the Fourth Ninja War, and Naruto had been travelling ever since. When he discovers the World known as Remnant. What will he do? The same thing he did before. Create everlasting peace. NaruxHarem. rated M for language and only slight sexual references. , slight OOC Naruto and will deviate from canon rwby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was the dead of the night and there lay a figure, legs crossed. It was a strange sight to see, as the forests of Remnant were very dangerous to be at, especially at night.

This figure was known by many names; The Toad Sage, Most Unpredictable Ninja, The Charismatic Unstoppable Dumbass, The Hero, The Savior. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of Kurama the Kyuubi.

He sat with his eyes closed, contemplating his situation, unmindful of the red eyes and growls coming from the surrounding trees.

It has been a few years since the event that came to be known as The Fourth Great Shinobi War. It seemed as if peace would reign, and while Naruto was overjoyed by it, he felt as if he still had a purpose to fulfill. This lead to him exploring the Elemental Nations, meeting up with all the people he knew from missions or journeys like Shion, Koyuki, Aoi(from the game), and Shizuka.

And one day when he was training (or rather, messing around) with Kurama's chakra, he blasted himself to the end of the world.

Literally.

He had somehow blasted himself to the end of the world, and was surprised to find a barrier in place. He studied the barrier and had gathered the five Kage in order to find what the next course of action should be.

-Flashback-

"Wait, so you're saying that this barrier is keeping the Elemental Nations separated from a WHOLE SEPARATE WORLD?" said Tsunade, who specifically emphasized the last three words.

"Basically, Kurama explained to me that the old man sage had told the biju of stories of a whole separate world. Although they just wrote off these stories as bedside stories, that barrier proves otherwise." confirmed Naruto.

"Well if this _other world_ you speak of exists then I say we let it stay as it is. There is no need to burden ourselves with these Grimm you speak of." Said Onoki.

"I must agree with Onoki Naruto, if we go outside of that barrier, who's to say that those people don't decide to attack us." Proclaimed Ay.

"I believe that we should first focus on ourselves if we decide to go outside this barrier, if we are not careful, we may just enter another war. Whether it is with these outsiders or with others within the Elemental Nations." Mei put in her own two cents.

"I agree with Mizukage-san. However I do believe there is another option here." Said Gaara as he gave a small smile.

All of the Kage looked interested in what this option could be, before following his line of vision to the person who gave them this information. This person was currently standing beside the circular table and looked on with a confused expression as he realized he was being stared at, releasing a small "eh?"

"Preposterous!" Yelled out Onoki. "Naruto is important to our world, if he goes into these foreign lands, there is a chance he will die. He is still the sole remaining jinchuuriki, not to mention that as the savior, if he disappears, it would cause a panic."

"Perhaps we should ask for the opinion of the one we are talking about." Calmingly said Tsunade.

"ah, well I believe that we should reach out to these people." Said Naruto with a small smile.

The Kage waited for him to explain, although both Onoki and Ay looked rather annoyed at his decision.

"Think about it, I mean even with every negative, there comes an equal or greater positive" Naruto said.

Naruto explained to them what he meant. In the rikudo senin's stories, these people seemed to have technology already superior to their own(think of technology in the real world from the 1800s and stuff like flintlock pistols)which said a lot since this was during Hagoromo's so their technology would have no doubt improved. Even if breaking down the barrier brought the Grimm to their world, the Shinobi would be able to fight against them, and it would be even easier if they were assisted by the technology of the new world.

As Naruto listed every positive that could come, he saw that both Gaara and Tsunade were all on board, while Mei decided to put her trust in him, and that both Ay and Onoki wanted to support yet were reluctant.

Naruto smiled, flashing his white teeth as he exclaimed, "Don't worry, perhaps at first we may not get along with them. But then again, neither did we, yet here we are now. United and in peace."

His words immediately put their worries to rest as they looked to each other, then the other Kage, before they looked to Naruto and asked if he needed anything to assist him. The Kage knew that if anyone could do this type of mission, it would be Naruto, who had such charisma and such a personality that he would be able to make sure that those outside of the barrier would not declare war on them. But if they proved to be dangerous and would not change their mind and declare war on the Elemental Nations, then the Kage knew that Naruto would absolutely massacre them even if the Kage would rather he didn't.

-Flashback end-

He had made a small hole in the barrier, and traveled across the sea he had been in. He ended up in the land he would later identify as Vytal. He had discreetly learned everything about the land around him. And he had discovered something he had not liked.

Discrimination.

The racism toward the Faunas sickened him, and after a quick trip to the Shinobi homeland, he convinced the Kage to allow him to send Faunas over there. It helped that they needed people experienced in Remnants technology to help them use it.

As for how they gained that technology, well, Naruto just 'liberated' them from some criminals and rich people who would simply not care for their stuff..

Of course Naruto acted like, well, Naruto and decided to fight against criminals every now and again. This caused him to butt heads with the White fang, a tattoo wearing- trigger happy bitch(in his own words) and some guy with a cane.

And naturally Naruto was able to pull something off that no one else could by convincing some of the White Fang members into quitting and giving them asylum in the Shinobi homeland.

He didn't want to accidently kill anybody or have anybody discover what he is, so he sealed a lot of his abilities and put on a disguise by putting on the top of a mask inspired by a him from a genjustu he was once put in (think Menma from Road to Ninja) and a mouth mask he liked to call a Kakashi-Mask.

Naruto had a busy time as he decided to go into work as a mercenary and worked on his creating skill in order to make several weapons that would also serve as limiters.

He met many skilled warriors but had only been able to unlock his aura after a meeting with a hairy old man who introduced himself in true Jiraiya fashion as "the sage that conquers the heavens and that beautiful women fall over". Amused by the perverted old man (who went by the name Wukong) he found that the old man was not only a faunas, but also very strong.

Wukong was actually very perceptive and had fought the truth out of Naruto. And while Wukong still lost, Naruto was surprised that the old man forced him to take off his limiters but decided to give him the truth since lying wasn't really Naruto's style.

It hadn't taken long (especially since Wukong insisted) for Naruto to be trained in his newfound aura abilities, where he had by fate or by luck, unlocked his semblance, which he thought fit him rather well.

After some time, where he learned many new things, helped many people, and had some interesting situations. He was brought to his current situation.

Surrounded by a bunch of killer monsters in a dark forest.

Or as he liked to call it, Saturday.

He was only resting before he decided to go to where he believed a criminal's hideout was, and from what he could sense, he wasn't the only one who knew where it was. The question there was if these people he could sense were friendly. But he could find out later, first off he needed to deal with the surrounding Grimm.

Naruto stood up as the moonlight had shined over him. His golden colored hair had been grown into a ponytail that was smooth had gone to the middle of his back and was no longer as spiky as it was years ago. Parts of his ponytail and the few remains of his spiky hair had been dyed red so he could feel closer to his mom. As he grew older he matured which transferred into his clothing as he no longer wore orange to get attention like he did before. However, since arriving in Remnant he would wear different clothing and armor.

Right now Naruto was currently wearing black shoes while the rest of his body was covered by the Akatsuki cloak as he wore it to represent the dreams of Konan, Nagato, and their friend Yahiko. He just added a hood to it to cover up his golden hair. He still had the top of his ANBU mask and his Kakashi-mask on.

As the Grimm walked out of the shadowy forest it was revealed to be one pack of beowolves and ursas each.

"Okay then," Naruto smirked, "Who wants the honor of being slaughtered first."

All the Grimm roared and charged at Naruto together. Their natural instincts told them that this man was their enemy.

Naruto pulled out of his sleeves one of the weapons that he learned to use. In both of his hands was a pair of black tambo that would merge into one big staff. He had yet to come up with a name for it but the weapons were normal and wouldn't shoot any dust bullets or have the ability to incorporate Dust into it.

As the Grimm were within feet of Naruto he entered the state he liked to call Hyper-Tension. This was when he started to see things in slow motion because of the amount of adrenaline running in him. While this was something any trained warrior could do, it was pronounced more than the average because of his Shinobi training and his already high reflexes.

Naruto knocked aside the left claw of the beowolf that was closest to him with his right tambo, this caused it to stab the ursa that was on its right.

He dashed forward in between two ursa and started to hit both of them one after the other, his tambo was able to strike both of them hard and after swiping at ones leg to get it slightly airborne he kicked it away.

Hard, right into a group of beowolves, who had been completely crushed by the force of Naruto's kick, and the ursa's size.

Then he turned around, jumped and swung down at the other ursa's head, completely smashing it in. While he was still in the air three beowolves had jumped up with their fangs barred simultaneously. With two Grimm in front of him and one in back of him, he used his tambo to block the fangs of the two in front of him while kicking the one behind him with both feet. This caused him to ricochet into a tree, where two Grimm had been impaled.

He turned around and held his tambo horizontally to stop the ursa in front of him from clawing at him. Naruto smirked before breaking the Grimm's paw with his other tambo.

He flipped over the ursa and was face to face with a beowolf that almost looked surprised to see him.

"Miss me?" naruto said before he striked the beowolf across the snout, killing it instantly.

"C'mon. You guys will need to try harder that that!" as Naruto shouted this his mask had started to glow a menacing yellow. Then he charged to the Grimm, but not before slamming the ursa with a broken paw that was behind him into the tree.

As Naruto killed one Grimm after the other, he slowly builded up his aura, which just like his chakra, was massive. He charged his aura into his tambo, this caused them to be covered in his golden aura. Then he combined both of his tambo to create a staff that was the size of half of his body. He swung his staff diagonally down to the left and his aura slammed into all the Grimm and knocked down some of the trees. (think like the beams coming from blake during season two of rwby when they fight the giant robot)

As Naruto observed all the broken bodies in front of him, he couldn't help but think "damn, I really destroyed this clearing".

And boy was it destroyed, the trees that weren't knocked down had been scorched by Naruto's aura, and the ground had its grass completely removed from his final blast.

Naruto decided he had spent enough time in the clearing, and went toward the criminal headquarters.

**Chapter end**

**So this is my first story so any and all criticism is helpful. Also if anyone wants a character from an anime or game to be in here just give ask and I might be able to insert them, even if its just a chapter every now and again. Also this will be a harem story but it might take some time for that to come into play. However I will say this now that Naruto will not be with Ruby or Nora. There are enough stories that have Ruby and I prefer NoRen so yeah.**

**Also if anyone has a weapon idea,weapon name, even OCs, pitch them my way and ill probably use them(ill give you credit of course). Also this Naruto will not be part of any team, he will be a teacher but I will have him go out often on missions so we see more of the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

As Naruto crept upon the enemy headquarters, he noticed a pair of hunters going inside too. He wondered if it would be a good idea to confront them. Before deciding anything he gave them a look-over.

He spotted a rather attractive blonde woman who was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. He wasn't sure why, but the thing that stood out the most were her stern face and her riding crop.

Beside her was a man with gray hair with formal clothes and spectacles. What stood out most for this man was not his cane, but the emotions that Naruto could feel coming off of him.

When he was a teenager Naruto could only sense negative emotions, but as he grew older he trained that ability and could even sense emotions like happiness. And right now Naruto was sensing regret and sadness within this man.

Naruto decided that these two were trustworthy. And while many of his old friends and comrades might call him foolish for being ready to trust these strangers, Naruto was always a good judge of character.

He snuck behind them and got ready to give them a jump scare.

"Hey there!" Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

He saw the attractive blond woman jump up while the gray-haired man calmly turned around.

"Now before you decide to attack me, I just want to say that I don't mean you any harm. If you don't know me, I'm the-" Naruto was interrupted before he got to finish.

"You are the mercenary known simply as Akatsuki, or Red Dawn. Renown for taking highly dangerous jobs for relatively small prices. You are also rather outspoken in your morals. Correct?" the gray haired man said.

Naruto was rather surprised that this man knew his mercenary alias but his mask and his Akatsuki cloak would hide any body language that showed his surprise, if there were any. He decided to just nod and see where this man would take the conversation.

"Tell me Mr. Akatsuki, what brings you over to a White Fang hideout at this time of night." Naruto could tell that his man was going to try and get answers one way or another, and there was no real point in trying to hide why he was there.

So Naruto answered without hesitation, "I was here to bust the White Fang's operation over here. And also try to convince some of the members to abandon the White Fang."

This time the blond woman responded, "And exactly how were you going to do that Mr. Akatsuki?"

Naruto contemplated if it would be a good idea to hit on her, but even he could tell that it would be a bad idea.

"Well, I was gonna ask nicely." If it wasn't for the fact he wanted to try and look professional, Naruto would have started his nervous habit of scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. I see then. Tell me Mr. Akatsuki, would you mind if Glynda and I accompany you?"

This was when Naruto noticed the gray-haired man look at the attractive woman-who he knew now as Glynda- when she made a move to protest.

"Be my guest." Naruto plainly said.

The trio snuck into the hidden base from the side. Naruto's experiences in sneaking into these bases were helpful because the white fang mostly kept their bases the same in order to save time.

While usually if Naruto was in a group he would start talking, there was just an atmosphere that made him want to be quiet.

As they passed the constantly empty hallways, two things popped into Naruto's mind.

One, he didn't know why Glynda and the gray-haired man were doing here, granted, he felt they had a good reason and it didn't really matter what it was, but still.

And two, the hallways were never supposed to be this empty.

And of course, just as he thought this, the group had walked through a door, thinking it was to another hallway, only for it to lead into a large circular room that could easily hold 200 people with a ceiling that was pretty high.

The worst part? It was filled with White Fang members. And GIANT ROBOTS (Naruto screamed this in his own mind).

The one that stood out the most amongst the White Fang members were a pair of faunas that looked like rhinos, a faunas that had red hair and had a white mask with a flame pattern near its eyeholes that covered his eyes, and a female faunas that had wings coming out of her back. Naruto guessed that these were the captains.

Naruto realized that this was a bad situation to be in but he couldn't help thinking, How did they know we were here?

Before he even got a word in the faunas with red hair calmly said, "Kill the humans."

All of the White Fang except for the captains gave a battle cry as they ran to their defeat.

"So this is a conundrum isn't it?" Naruto said calmly to his newly found allies. For some reason the White Fang decided to surround them and insult the intruders. This gave said intruders time to talk.

"Well I can't say that we were expecting a fight." Ozpin said just as calmly.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to protect you without payment." Joked Naruto.

Ozpin chuckled. "That wont necessary. After all that IS what Glynda here is for."

Of course while these two were ignoring the death threats and the insults, Glynda was actually cautious and decided to get the two back on the situation. "Sir, I highly doubt that now is the time for this, after all." Glynda stopped to look at the two males.

As they looked back she said, "We do have to clean up these delinquents."

Ozpin looked surprised and chuckled. "Oh my. You must be in a rather good mood if you're making jokes."

Naruto froze. "That was a joke?"

When both of the hunters looked at him he started sweating bullets a little. (mostly from Glynda's piercing gaze)

Before he could say anything one of the white fang got annoyed that these filthy humans dared to ignore them and charged to Naruto who was in the center.

Naruto swiftly put him down by sticking his leg out, stopping the faunas, and then pinning him to the floor. "Can't you see that we were having a conversation?"

Glynda decided to make another one of her stiff jokes by saying, "It seems that this one must be taught some manners."

Ozpin simply chuckled at how Glynda tried making another joke.

Naruto kicked the faunas currently under his foot up in the air with the tip of his foot, and while the white fang member was in the air he kicked him into the crowd, knocking several of them out.

Naruto stepped forward in the front, with Glynda on his left and Ozpin on his right.

He looked at the White Fang and said, "I hope you are all ready to face the wrath of the desert tanuki."

As he was saying this, a new pair of weapons slid out of his sleeves. In his left hand was a shield that was shaped after Shukaku's head and in his right was a giant segmented whip that was shaped after Shukaku's tail. It was hidden by his cloak, but both weapons were connected by a chain that was the color of sand.

"Hm, I do hope that you all don't mind being beaten soundly." Ozpin's words caused the faunas that heard him grit their teeth as he didn't make a move to pull out a weapon. (unknown to them Ozpin was skilled enough that he could just use a cane and beat them)

"I would ask you all to lay down your swords, but I can see that isn't happening anytime soon." Glynda flicked her riding crop out and started to gather her aura.

All of the warriors stood tensely.

And one person charged first with a battle cry.

**Chapter End**

**Wow I have to say I was not expecting so many people to follow my fic so soon. So anyways I would like you all to review because not only does it make me happy, ill take in your suggestions and probably put them in. so if you want an OC, a weapon, a character from a game or anime in here, just say it. Also I haven't said this but some of narutos weapons will be based on the tailed beasts. I actually have plans of naruto meeting characters from the dynasty warriors series(they will be rwby-fied of course) and I also plan on some of those characters liking him(it may be unrequited because I don't want a big harem) if you don't like this idea then just make a review and tell me you would prefer if it wasn't like this, if enough people say it then I wont include it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**From now on parenthesis will only include extra things about the characters. Authors notes will either be noted or at the end.**

An unnamed and unimportant white fang member was the first to charge at the group of hunters and mercenary.

He tried to slash at Naruto only for him to come into contact with Naruto's Shukaku-head like shield which he named Gaara's Protection in honor of his good friend(or GP for short) this left the Faunus open as Naruto wrapped the tail like whip (named Tanuki's BloodLust,TBL for short) around the criminal and swung him toward the crowd of White Fang that had started to follow into the battle.

As he brought his arm forward in a swing the tail-like whip extended and the spikes on it seemed to become spikier.

The criminal Faunus seemed to not care that Naruto just used one of their own to knock out some of their comrades. And charged at them.

Naruto looked back at Ozpin and Glynda and joked, "Don't make me need to protect you guys, as pleasant as you two are I WILL charge you." With those words being said he rushed into to the crowd of enemies in front of him with Gaara's Protection in front of him. The two teachers did not get a chance to reply as they were surrounded.

A trio of Faunus jumped and kicked at Naruto, the one in the middle used both legs while the one on Naruto's left used her left leg and the last one on the opposite side used his right leg.

Naruto charged aura into Gaara's Protection which caused it to grow bigger and it would now cover his upper torso. As the trio slammed their legs on his shield, he began to charge aura into his shield again, this time to a more specific part-its mouth.

Right as the faunus on the side were about to slam the leg that was still in the air onto the shield they became blown back by sand.

This was one of the special properties that Naruto put into his weapon, Gaara's Protection and TBL gave Naruto something he normally did not have. The power of Magnetic and Sand release. However they were more special than that.

Gaara's Protection and Tanuki's BloodLust were not the only weapons he had based on the Tailed Beasts. Each had their own special properties and he had sealed the Biju chakra that he got from them into the weapon that was supposed to match them. These were some "limiters" that Naruto made for himself with Wukong's help.

Before he created the weapons it was easy to channel the Biju chakra into himself and use their abilities, at least this way nobody would bat an eye because it was a weapon.

Naruto kept channeling his aura into Gaara's Protection, sand was coming out of the mouth area as if it were water being poured sideways out a glass.

The white fang saw as golden sand poured out from the masked intruder's shield. It was manipulated into a circle around him, rising higher and higher as more sand was streaming.

While the white fang were unsure of what was happening, their natural survival instincts told them that they should attack now, and so attack they did.

However the first few to charge had found they were unable to move their legs. They looked down and saw the golden sand had somehow stopped their advances.

The white fang split their task between helping their comrades out of Naruto's subtle trap and attacking an unslouching Naruto who was almost in a sphere of sand. Only the part in front of his face and some of his torso were uncovered, the sand from the top looking as if slime.

The white fang shot a hail of bullets toward Naruto, the sphere of sand was mostly unaffected but seemed as if it was absorbing the bullets, ripples across the surface appeared every time a bullet hit it.

The white fang that were trapped by the sand were now free as the sand blocked the closing opening of Naruto's spherical defense.

Eventually Naruto was in a Perfect sphere defense, with the white fang no longer shooting at him the sand was able to harden completely.

Inside the sphere was Naruto who was connecting the sand to Tanuki's BloodLust's tip. Once knowing that it was connected, he wondered if he should prepare the battlefield more by scattering more sand or if he should just attack.

Naruto had grown up so he was no longer the reckless and overconfident child/teenager he once was. But after months of facing opponents who were weaker than him, as well as defeating absolute monsters like Kaguya and Madara, he had become slightly arrogant. This was why he decided that prepping the battlefield was unnecessary.

Naruto faced forward with Gaara's Protection close to his chest, and his arm with Tanuki's BloodLust was in a lazy back scratching position from the top, the top of Tanuki's BloodLust was attached to the inside walls of the sand sphere. He removed the sand below his feet and made sure it would be ready to reconnect immediately.

Gripping the handle of Tanuki's BloodLust tighter, he slashed down with , the sphere passed above him and into the air. Before any of the white fang could react the ball that was attached to Tanuki's BloodLust slammed into their forefront. Naruto swung it around as quick as he could, while some of the white fang were smashed by the ball, others had the misfortune of having the spikes from Tanuki's BloodLust slam into their bodies, with only their auras to thank for saving their lives.

With a quarter of his own enemies down, Naruto decided it was time for a finishing move. He brought back the morning star like Tanuki's BloodLust back. He set Gaara's Protection on his back, before crouching down and jumping high into the air.

**With Ozpin and Glynda**

Ozpin and Glynda both decided that words were unneeded in this situation. Both for trying to give the bloodthirsty white fang the easy way by surrendering, and talking to each other.

Glynda flicked her riding crop at the duo of faunus charging at the hunter and huntress. A vertical wall from the ground appeared once the duo jumped at them, slamming into their chests hard enough to knock them out.

She flicked her riding crop again and the wall shattered and pieces set alight. She manipulated the pieces to circle around her for protection as it would blow up any dust bullets and no one there was stupid enough to charge into the defense she set up. Several white fang only had a moment to notice something appearing at their feet before they were encased in ice.

The ice shattered and those encased fell to the ground. Glynda noticed several others of the white fang loading up their guns with fire dust bullets. With a wave of weapon, the ice blocked the bullets, steam appearing as the aftermath.

She manipulated the steam to spread out and condense. None of the white fang could see through the steam and could not hear where Glynda was.

Unknown to them she was floating in the air and was charging her aura up.

Once she released it, the steam swirled around until it created a mini-tornado that pulled in many of her enemies. She snapped her crop several times, each time sending something new into the mini-tornado which caused it to grow and suck in more white fang. First fire, then sharp rocks, then glass, for the final touch she summoned lighting on top of the mini-tornado that was roaring fiercely.

Allowing the mini-tornado to run its course, she simply stayed floating in the air and turned around, ignoring the screams of the victims of her attack.

A bird faunus quickly flew at her with wings on his back and swords in both fingers, figuring she was weak in close combat and was ready to get revenge for his comrades.

He was going to be very disappointed since Glynda believed that she should not be weak in CQC ever since she was defeated by a martial artist.

However as the faunus was blind in rage she simply 'stepped' to the side and slammed her riding crop into his face, causing him to drop his swords to grab his face as he slammed into the ground.

Glynda levitated the swords and used them to stab into the chains several faunus had thrown at her in order to take her down.

She sent a burst of aura into the chains and shattered them completely, she maneuvered the metal into a ball before sending it crashing into a crowd.

Seeing that the ball was completely surrounded, she made it blow up and the surrounding faunus had been slashed by the shrapnel.

She charged up her aura, knowing that the mini-tornado from before would have run its course by now. The faunus not knocked out struggled to get up as Glynda prepared to finish the fight.

Ozpin on the other hand was not doing much fighting.

He sidestepped one after another as he was being slashed and shot at.

He stood still as his own enemies stopped to catch their breath. Unknown to them he had been dragging his cane on the ground as he constantly dodged.

On the ground was a carved glyph. He slammed his cane into the ground and sent his aura into the rune glyph, causing it to send a burst upwards.

None of the faunus inside the giant carving were standing on the ground as Ozpin carved an all purpose glyph who's ability would change on what he needed. Any faunus that stepped inside were affected by it, but none could get out.

Ozpin softly hopped onto the back of a faunus and hopped again. Only while it looked soft, it was full of force as the faunus slammed into the ground and created a crater.

Ozpin landed on another faunus and stopped to look at the pleading in his eyes. Ozpin simply fixed his glasses and jumped, sending the faunus into his comrades and they were sent crashing through a wall.

This became a repeated process of him jumping of a faunus and them creating craters into different surfaces.

He ended the zero gravity and landed in the center as if nothing happened.

The faunus around him were pissed at what he did but did not dare risk walking into the glyph.

He tapped the ground once and lightning surged though the ground. The faunus took this as if they would only be hit if they touched the glyph and jumped or flew at Ozpin. Just as the faunus were within feet of him he tapped his cane, adjusted his classes and watched the fireworks.

All the faunus in the air only had a second to be surprised as lightning from the ground surged up and pierced them as it connected to the ceiling. Ozpin simply stared as the hanging faunus as they were being shocked.

He allowed the lightning to disperse as the faunus hit the ground smoking.

He noticed that his last opponents were the two rhino captains. They both seemed to be twins though it was hard to tell with the blank masks on their faces. The one on Ozpin's left had a metal club in his right hand while the one on Ozpin's right had one in his left hand.

The three stood tensely, well two of them stood tensely, the last simply wished that he had some tea to drink.

**With Naruto**

Naruto prepared to throw down Tanuki's BloodLust and inwardly thanked his good friend Gaara for teaching him this move.

As Tanuki's BloodLust in morning star mode hit the ground, it immediately burst open and covered the entirety of the white fang. As Tanuki's BloodLust was still connected at the hilt he pulled and he slammed into the sand, transferring the force throughout the mini-desert he created. He placed both hands on the ground and sent both his aura and his chakra into the sand.

"Destructive Sand Burial!"

With these words the sand crushed (but he made sure not to kill) the white fang before exploding into the air. Naruto ignored the falling sand and bodies as Gaara's Protection slowly sucked in the sand from his back.

What he didn't ignore was the red haired man in front of him, who had his hands on the sheath with the hilt facing Naruto.

**With Glynda**

Glynda stared heartlessly at the white fang in front of her as a giant glyph appeared behind her.

One flick sent her side of the room into complete destruction as a meteor was crashing through the white fang.

One last flick made it explode and she was now outside with dust obscuring her vision. But she did see a silhouette inside the dust cloud. The figure was in the air as well and was flapping her back wings. The figure seemed to have a lance in her hand.

Together, the three humans said in unison,

"I suppose I cannot convince you to lay down your weapons and try to help your fallen comrades ?( the white fang members shaked their heads except for the red haired one as he just got into a battle position) then prepare yourself!"

**Chapter end**

**So im taking on the few criticism that I have as seriously as possible. Because of it I noticed several mistakes that should not be there but are only there because of my nonattentiveness. Chapters will be short but often as I have high school to contend with. Note that characters from games such as dynasty warriors and the Tales Of games(xillia,verperia, etc) send in your ocs and ill put them in(giving you credit) but they will not be in the spotlight. I will say this now in that I plan to have naruto as a teacher but still be a mercenary, he also has to do with preparing the world of remnant for the Shinobi world. Please review and give me constructive criticism. If you have art that you would like for naruto to wear, or even other rwby characters and OCs, then send them to me(nothing sexual, but I guess outfits for the beach are fine) if you send me art that is not your own then make sure to tell me who made it so I can give credit.**

**9/13/14 update: changed the names of naruto's weapons and added in some things that were left out**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Naruto stared at the man in front of him; he took out Gaara's Protection in his left hand and connected Tanuki's Bloodlust to its handle. Now both weapons had become one, with his shield defending him and his whip like weapon coming out from the top.

(AN: I will refer to Adam as such in the story but Naruto will not know his name)

Adam rushed toward Naruto who was surprised by his speed. Adam faked a slash from the left before sliding behind the cloaked ninja.

Naruto was caught off guard as he wasn't expecting Adam to be so fast.

Just before Adam's Wilt slashed Naruto's cloak but before it could hit it was wrapped up by Tanuki's bloodlust. Naruto turned around and swung his arm to the side in order to throw Adam.

Adam planted his feet straight on the ground and a small dust cloud appeared as he was dragged to the side and into some rubble.

Naruto kept Gaara's Protection in front of him, he had a feeling the fight wouldn't be so easy. Next thing he knew was that he saw Wilt flying toward him and right before it went past his face Adam grabbed it. Adam shot at Naruto with Blush a few times but they were blocked by Gaara's Protection this left Naruto open for a quick slash toward his head.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Naruto moved his head back so he wouldn't be hit but he couldn't dodge it completely as his mask was cut.

Naruto flinched slightly but that gave an opening that was so small only a skilled warrior could see it, and unfortunately for Naruto Adam was one such character. He slid beneath Naruto and swept his feet before shooting Naruto into the air several times. Adam inserted Wilt into Blush and quickly slashed at Naruto several times, juggling Naruto into the air.

As Naruto fell Adam didn't try to slash or shoot him but he jump kicked Naruto into a wall. He rushed at Naruto only to be blasted back by some sand.

Naruto was annoyed that he had fallen into the trap of underestimating your enemy. He took out Tanuki's Bloodlust and shifted it into sword mode. He set Gaara's protection onto his back as he felt it would only get in the way as this would be a fast paced battle.

Both watched the other closely as they slowly walked forward.

Adam disappeared in a blur while Naruto glowed and disappeared. They both clashed in several areas at high speeds.

After a few clashes their weapons were locked with each other.

Naruto quickly realized that he couldn't hold back the Justus that he learned from his travels. Of course he knew that if he used handseals it would look suspicious and he could only use the weak ones with no handseals at all. However even the smallest advantages or surprises can help in a high level skill battle.

Naruto sent wind chakra into his leg and kicked Adam away. As Adam was kicked backwards Naruto quickly did handseals while he couldn't see.

'Wind style: Wind Crossings.' Naruto thought the wind jutsu in his head.

Naruto made two quick slashes toward Adam and allowed the jutsu to run its course as an X in shaped by wind hit Adam.

Naruto quickly sent several wind style: wind bullets toward Adam and knocked him so hard he created a crater in the wall.

Naruto frowned as he saw that Adam was not as hurt as he should be. The thing with chakra and aura is that even if the people from both the Shinobi world and the world of remnant could use both, aura had the advantage because it protected the body from outside attacks, while chakra would be able to defend against most inflictions like diseases.

Naruto decided to finish the fight as he used the jutsu that Kakashi and Sasuke enjoyed using so much.

Lightning appeared in Naruto's hand as he faced it down to the ground. While Adam was busy getting up he was trying to put the right amount of chakra to knock him out and not kill him.

Adam was shaking his head and tried to get his bearings together. He looked to find his opponent but the last thing he saw was a flash before being knocked unconscious.

Naruto had streaked across the room almost immediately and slammed Adam into the wall with chidori. This made the previous crater even bigger.

Naruto flipped his hand to the side to wipe away the remaining electricity away.

He quickly put away his ichibi weapons away and turned around to see Glynda and Ozpin staring at him.

"So if you two are here then I'm guessing you finished up?" Naruto asked.

Ozpin shook his head, "Actually it seems as if Glynda has allowed her own opponent to get away."

Naruto saw that Glynda was embarrassed and while he would usually make fun of such a failure he felt that teasing Glynda would be worse than the time he made a crude sexual joke to both Sakura and Sasuke.

"I see, then is it just me, or did all of the White Fang somehow escape while we were fighting."

This was something that Naruto just noticed as he was no longer in an intense fight. Somehow all of the white fang were able to get out.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that." Glynda adjusted her glasses, "While I was fighting off one of these ruffians, someone who was cloaked by shadows had the gall to interrupt my battle and had swept away my opponent with a dust spell. It also seems as if this person had done so with the rest as well."

Ozpin confirmed this as the two weak opponents had disappeared in a flash. This had left him slightly annoyed as he seemed to have the weakest opponents.

Naruto was now currently thinking of his next move. He no longer had a reason to stay here and after obtaining the much needed information about Remnant he would need to start forming the bridge between the two worlds.

Ozpin stared at the contemplating masked ninja in front of him. Over the years Ozpin had learned to discern what lies inside the hearts of people by conversing and fighting with or against them. The man in front of him gave off no hatred at all which was something he thought was amazing. His instincts and the aura the man gave off was one that seemed to say 'trust me'.

The man that he fought beside seemed trustworthy, but Ozpin had made many mistakes in his life. The question was if he should be willing to risk making one with this mercenary.

Naruto had already recognized the two in front of him for who they are. The famous Glynda Goodwitch that was an expert in the manipulation of dust. And the famous Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon. He figured that since they were so important he would end up talking to them about the Shinobi world eventually so sooner is better than later.

"This will sound like an odd request coming from me, but do you think I could accompany you two when you head to Beacon? I have important things to talk about with you." Naruto hoped that they would accept his request.

"And what is it that is so important that you need to accompany us first?" Ozpin asked.

"Can't say. These walls can have hidden ears. But I assure you that I only have peaceful intentions in mind." Naruto bowed his head.

Ozpin inwardly sighed and hoped for the best.

"Very well then. It may take a few hours to get to Vale so I hope you can wait."

Glynda unlike Ozpin seemed to have some apprehension with a mercenary joining them.

Before anyone could say anything else they found themselves on a rooftop at beacon. Unknown to the two hunters they had been reverse summoned by a toad that Naruto kept at Vale for emergencies.

"Well since we are in Vale now we may only need a few minutes to get to our destination." Naruto said.

Naruto saw that Glynda was studying him as she was curious and disoriented at the sudden transportation. He also saw that Ozpin was giving no shits whatsoever about what happened.

But in Ozpin's mind he was thinking about what Naruto was as he had seen the strange symbols appear below them before they were transported.

Either way both men had a feeling this would be an interesting night

**Chapter end**

**I cant exactly say that this was the greatest I could have done. It will take awhile to get another update soon since my teachers have nothing better to do then give out tons of homework. send in your ocs and ill put them in(giving you credit) but they will not be in the spotlight. If you have weapon ideas for Naruto then send them in.**

**Harem:so far I don't have a big harem and hopefully it wont get big. If you want someone from a game or anime in review or message me about them and I might add them in. or if you don't like some of my choices you can tell me why you think they should or shoudnt be in.**

**In:**

**Pyrrha**

**Glynda**

**Cinder(will not come in until the ending acts of the story)**

**Maybe:**

**Neo**

**Velvet**

**Weiss**

**Yang**

**The twins(Yang Trailer)**

**Bao Sanniang(Dynasty Warriors)**

**Lu Lingqi(DW)**

**Maybe Some girls from the Nasuverse(Atalanta,Mordred,Medea,Medusa)**

**Maybe a girl from an anime **

**Maybe a girl from a game**

**No:**

**Ruby**

**Penny**

**Nora**

**Blake**

**Please review and tell me exactly how you feel. Don't be afraid to show me some tough love.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me

Naruto and Ozpin sat in a comfortable silence.

Ozpin had sent Glynda away and while she tried to sway him into allowing her to stay he made her go to get him some tea before pulling some out within a coffee mug.

This had made Naruto laugh a little and it had lightened up the atmosphere.

They sat silently for several more seconds until Naruto apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to think of a way to explain this. But I guess I'll just be blunt, something that I'm good at."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Please do not interrupt until I finish what I am saying.

"Tell me. Do you really believe that your lands are the only ones that exist? Our planet is a small one, and there is an empty ocean body on the other side of the world."

"Have you never thought that suspicious? Or even thought provoking? I will tell you this. On _that _side of the world, on _my _side of the world- is another body of land. Hidden by a barrier. For whatever reason, it would seem as if our two lands, our two worlds, were to never meet."

Naruto went to rub his hair before realizing that he still had his mercenary attire on and put his hand down sighing.

"To tell the truth the leaders of my people were hesitant in reaching out to your lands. But I convinced them that doing so would be a good idea to reach out. I believe it would be more beneficial to make contact now rather than the future generations do so accidently for it may end with war. We have the power, but your people have the technology.

"I believe our people have the ability to help each other. My land rarely has criminals now and would be able to fight against the Grimm easier than some of your hunters and huntresses. Our two lands have their own specialties that can assist the other, and obviously both lands can learn to use each other's skills." Naruto pointed at himself as an example.

"The reason I am here is to create peaceful relations with the leaders of your world, but discretely of course. You are the first one I have reached out to. It may be a coincidence, but I like to think that Fate finally decided to throw me a bone. You are a man of many connections, and I would appreciate it if you would assist me." Naruto stood up and bowed.

He held the position while Ozpin was thinking.

Naruto inwardly wondered how everyone would react to him acting like he did now. It had been some time since he saw anyone from his homeland but he did talk to the Tailed Beasts pretty often.

While it was true that Naruto finally grew up, a part of him was still a joker and carefree. As a kid he acted the way he did in order for people to recognize his existence but the attitude had rubbed off on him.

He never thought this as a bad thing because he felt that his old traits were good traits to have, if they were toned done to a not annoying extent anyways. He knew now that there was a time and a place for everything, and he would act accordingly to the situation(most of the time anyways).

While he was drowning with nostalgia he heard Ozpin speak.

"I will believe you. You may not have heard since you have not been here long. But there is an old legend, one that has been discovered not many decades ago within a temple, of a land full of war and destruction. You say you are here on peaceful intentions, but how can I believe you."

Naruto had a lot of experience in proving himself to people and he felt this was one of those times.

He straightened his back and took off this hood and masks, showing his faded whisker marks and his golden hair. By now Naruto was around 20 years old. Five years since the war, five years since he and Kurama were separated,five years since he matured.

"You know, this cloak that I wear is the dream of my fellow students of one of my former masters. They are dead now but I wear this to keep their dream, along with my own alive and announce it to the world. Our dream and the dream of my master is this: True Peace."

Naruto took off the cloak to show that he was wearing some armor underneath it. He had swirling tattoos on his arms and each swirl was used to summon a weapon. He wore a simple black t shirt with orange stripes on the sleeves that showed off his modest muscles. As for his pants they were a simple black and had many pockets to hide things in. Naruto took out a small regular pistol he kept in there for emergencies and put it on the desk.

Naruto took off his armor and looked Ozpin dead in the eye. "If you believe my intentions untrue, shoot me now. If I am truly here on malicious intentions. Killing me now would provide your land with an advantage. Make your decision."

As Naruto said this he put every ounce of his feelings in it. Before he had convinced an army with his memories, the Raikage with his words, and even the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi. Naruto had even been able to help Sai of ROOT with his emotions and his fellow ex-rookies with their own attitudes. He got Neji to stop being a whiny bitch, Hinata to not be so shy, and even for Sasuke to not have a stick up his ass all the time.

Naruto was always able to bring people to his side, now he only hoped he could to it again.

**Chapter end**

**A really short chapter, but I thought that since Id have so much work id give put it out there since otherwise it may be a week or so until I'm done**

**In**

**Pyrrha(don't see much of those and I feel they would match up on personalty wise, besides I feel that Naruto matches with her better than Jaune**

**Glynda(don't see that, naruto and her could help the others attitude**

**Cinder(don't see that either)**

**Maybe:**

**Neo**

**Emerald**

**Velvet**

**Weiss**

**Yang**

**The twins(Yang Trailer)**

**Bao Sanniang(Dynasty Warriors)**

**Lu Lingqi(DW)**

**Maybe Some girls from the Nasuverse(Atalanta,Mordred,Medea,Medusa)**

**Maybe a girl from an anime **

**Maybe a girl from a game**

**No:**

**Ruby(she seems to be the type that naruto would see as a sister rather than lover)**

**Penny(mechanical, but may put into the IN or MAYBE category)**

**Nora(REN)**

**Blake(really it amounts to the fact that most of suns development is based on his feelings for Blake and I Feel that Blake would see Naruto as a Sempai or her Leader rather than a crush/lover.**

**Please review and tell me exactly how you feel. Don't be afraid to show me some tough love.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: it's a little weird not really seeing any reviews and while I think it is a little discouraging I just hope that it will get better soon. I will note that I will have characters like Weiss's dad or sister and others that are mentioned but not shown, for this reason they may seem OC as we have no info so please bear with it. Also this is where I will start using characters from games, starting with some from Final Fantasy. Also note that unless reviews demand it, most characters will appear very rarely. They are mostly here to showcase Naruto skills or whatnot. They are the support that Naruto will have for his mission. So onward to the chapter!

It had been some time since Ozpin had hired Naruto. However he had not started working yet as they both believed Naruto should start when the new students would arrive, which was not far from now.

Naruto sat in his new room. Currently, he was on a chair and writing on a scroll and had several others closed on his desk. Right now he was informing the events of the past few weeks to the GoKage.

He had already written several others letters to his friends, but he didn't want to worry them so he kept the events of these last few weeks hidden.

Naruto knew he shouldn't keep any event a secret as the Kage were the ones that helped him choose his next moves. While it was true that Naruto was smart he couldn't quite be the decision maker person like his dad Minato Namikaze. After all Naruto was Naruto above all else.

Naruto thought about and wrote at the same time why Ozpin had hired Naruto. They both thought that Naruto could already show the Shinobi lands as trustworthy if the next generations knew and trusted Naruto, of course Naruto still needed to see other important figures and leaders of the world so Naruto would put on his mercenary garb every now and again and would work with important figures of the world.

Of course there were a great many times where he worked with people who weren't really important figures of the world, but were people that he felt he connected with rather well- enough to the point he felt they would help him on his little quest if he told them who he was.

Like the recent train incident that had gained him new allies(or friends as he thought them). They taught him how to use these spheres that were dust but were enhanced and would not be lost after one use. These were also safer to combine with each other and with objects.

-Flashback-(AN: if you do not want to see FF characters, find flashback end and miss about 99 percent of the chapter.)

Naruto was currently on a cliff wearing his military garb. It was surrounded by forest of blue trees.

This location was in Vale and was named The Ocean Forest. This was because from the sky you could see the blue forest for miles.

He was here because he received word from his informant and one of his new friends Hei Xiong(otherwise known as Junior) that a train that was transporting important supplies for hunters but also carried people was going to be raided.

(AN: junior will be referred to as Hei as but if Naruto if speaking to him face to face it will be Junior unless I have Naruto give him another nickname)

From what Hei had said, this would be the perfect position to jump onto the train if it really was going to be raided. But he also warned Naruto that the group known as SOLDIER, which worked for Shinra companies, would be on the train.

Naruto was here because he didn't really want to place his trust in security. He knew that not all of them were actually skilled. Some of them couldn't even shoot one target in one hallway even if there were dozens of them.

In any case, he decided that since Ozpin had hired him, he should try and help the world as much as he could in case teaching takes up most of his time.

He heard the train coming but he also saw four silver haired men jump onto the train from a half mile away. He wasn't sure who most of them were, but he did recognize the one with the longest hair.

That man was Sephiroth, and was given the nickname the One-Winged Angel of Death who wielded the Odachi blade known as the Masamune. He was a dangerous man that seemed to disappear for periods of time, but if he was here now then that would only mean that there would be great destruction.

Naruto knew that he would have to start with one or maybe even two of his Biju weapons immediately. He would still have to deal with some of his accomplices who were no doubt strong if they accompanied the dangerous killer. They may even be related as silver hair wasn't exactly common among even mercenaries.

Naruto stepped back a few feet and ran and jumped onto the train, he used chakra to make sure he didn't stumble and fall.

He went to the middle section of the train as it would be empty of passengers and busted a hole from the ceiling with one of his tambo. He fell in and saw a group of SOLDIER and security resting and talking to each other.

'Ah shit' Naruto thought.

The ones who gave off the most notable feelings were a trio that was leaning against a wall.

The one on the left was a blonde with slightly spiked hair with blue eyes that stood at 5'7'. He wore a black shirt that was sleeveless but he had a pauldron on his left shoulder. He had black combat boots on with black pants. At his hips was a cape that covered the back of his legs to where his ankles were. He was wearing black gloves and on his right arm was a metal armguard that covered the top of his arm. He had a harness on his back that currently carried four swords. He had two more swords in his hand already, his face was alarmed.

In the middle was a tall man of 6'1' with black spiky hair that was going back with a lock hanging in front of his right eye. On his lower left cheek was a thin X scar. He was wearing the same thing as the blonde man minus the cape and the armguard. He had pauldrons on both of his shoulders. Speaking of his shoulders, he currently held a giant broadsword in his gloved hands where he settled the blunt side of the blade on his shoulders. His face had a frown on it which seemed unnatural for some reason, as if this man was not someone who frowned much.

The final person was on the right and looked the most relaxed. It was a female with wavy hair that seemed a natural light pink unlike Sakura. She was wearing boots that stopped just below her knees and her legs were being showed off as she wore brown shorts with a red pouch attached to it. She had white shirt over a brown one and her naval was shown slightly. She had a single green pauldron on her shoulder. She also had a red cape on her back that went to the back of her knees. She was moving her hand to the holster around her hip which carried a gun that seemed slightly longer than the average gun.

"Look, I know you don't have much of a reason to believe me, but this train is in danger. The One-Winged Angel of Death has arrived at the back of the train with accomplices." Naruto warned them immediately. He hoped they would believe him.

Before any of the grunts could attack him, he was saved the trouble of knocking them out by the black haired man.

"Don't worry, we believe you. You're lucky that I feel Sephiroth's presence right now or your ass would be fried."

The blonde man spoke up, "Zack, you and Lightning keep an eye on this guy. I'll go with the others and see if we can disconnect the rest of the train from the passengers. I'll catch up as soon as possible."

As the blonde haired guy ran off, Naruto looked at the ones he now knew as Zack and Lightning.

"I hope you don't expect me to stay here." Naruto said before running off to the back of the train.

"Well he's a speedy one ain't he Light." Zack laughed as he chased the blonde.

"Men." Lightning scoffed as she ran to keep up with the two cheerful men.

They ran through the different train carts at a fast pace.

"Out of curiosity, do either of you have information on Sephiroth and his little gang of silver haired buddies?" Naruto asked.

Lightning hmphed, "Zack, this is all yours."

Zack scratched the back of his head as they ran, "Right. Well buddy listen up, when it comes to Sephiroth, leave it to me or Cloud, we're the only ones that could ever hope to beat him."

Zack explained to Naruto the strengths and weaknesses of the small group they were running after.

Naruto was impressed with Zack and Cloud for being able to beat back Sephiroth.

"I see, well then when we find them we can-!" Naruto was cut off as a gauntlet blinked at his side and knocked him out of the train.

"Woah!" Zack and Lightning jumped back as the brutish looking man hit Naruto out the building.

The one resembling Sephiroth the most pursued the Shinobi out of the building. The one with shoulder length hair with a bang that covered his right eye lunged at the two warriors in front of him.

Lightning pulled out her gun from the holster and shot at the lunging man named Kadaj. He cut up the bullets and before he could reach Lightning she shifted her gun into a weapon and they clashed. Kadaj's Souba was a katana hilt with two parallel blades sticking out. Lightning held her Flamberge gunsword to the right of her face.

She made Kadaj back up and before she could do anything else Cloud appeared and knocked Kadaj through the ceiling and followed.

Lightning looked around and saw only the gauntlet wearing man known as Loz. Apparently Zack slipped out in order to find Sephiroth.

The female warrior sighed, "Of course I get the dumb one." As she said that Lightning noticed that the man had slight tears. She sighed and charged at him.

Loz's single gauntlet known as Dual Hound sparked as he readied his fist.

He swung at Lightning and she bended backwards in order to dodge. As she settled herself straight, she was forced to step backwards several times as Loz kept swinging at her.

Her back hit the wall and Loz grinned. His entire body glowed blue and he swung.

Lightning used her flexibility and agility in order to jump off the wall and over her opponent.

Electricity sparked through the wall once Dual Hound connected. Lightning quickly activated the gravity device located at her hip. A field went out and all the boxes in the room started to float.

Loz was caught off guard for a second and fire surrounded Flamberge. She slashed at him several times. She kicked him to the ground and gravity went back to normal. She fell with her head to the floor as she stabbed her gunsword to hit Loz.

Loz blinked out of Lightning's way and kicked her from the side when her sword stabbed the ground.

Lightning landed and saw Loz put his foot on the hilt of her weapon, tilting it to the side. She rushed to Loz quickly, she threw a red sphere at Loz's leg and he lifted his leg off her weapon. Lightning kicked Loz into the air.

The sphere landed perfectly within her weapon and it glowed. As this was happening she was already in the process of kicking Loz once again. As he hit the wall he moved toward her only to be hit with the hilt of Flamberge as she had kicked the weapon towards him, cutting the bottom of the train in the process.

Loz stumbled only to be hit by a combo Lightning so affectionally called Army of One. As she finished the combo Loz was dazzled and Lightning knew he was done.

She slashed at his face and fired Flamberge at the same time. The slash and the shot connected at the same time and Loz was against the wall knocked out.

She scoffed at how easy the fight was and ran off to where an explosion happened.

-with Cloud-

Cloud wasn't messing around with Kadaj as he knew that he could easily win. His fusion swords were already connected and the two warriors traded shots in the air.

Cloud manipulated his body into moving behind Kadaj and he slashed, hitting Kadaj toward the cliff.

Kadaj landed on his feet on the side of the cliff and back flipped in order to dodge Cloud. He held Souba in reverse grip and deflected Cloud's attacks.

Kadaj caught the fusion swords in between Souba's parallel blades and smirked.

Cloud gave his own smirk as he split off a sword and it shot in back of Kadaj. He punched Kadaj in the face before grabbing his arm in order to throw him to where the split sword was.

They were in the air as cloud shot toward Kadaj. His knee slammed into Kadaj's stomach and he grabbed the blade he split from the fusion sword. He cut into Kadaj several times, destroying his clothing and giving him several deep gashes.

Cloud spun in the air several times forward and slashed his swords in a overhead strike. His momentum brought Kadaj straight into the ground and he smirked at how much stronger he was compared to Kadaj.

He bounded Kadaj before running toward Sephiroth in the blue forest.

-with Naruto-

Naruto was laughing on the inside at how frustrated his opponent Yazoo was. Naruto made one comment about how stupid Sephiroth looked and he got completely enraged.

Naruto had his third Biju weapon out in order to defend himself. It was completely overpowering for someone like Yazoo who had the weakest stamina of his brothers.

It was a shell like Isobu's that covered his right arm and spread out to his back and was slightly bigger than Naruto's 5'8' stature. He named it Shy Shell in honor of Isobu.

His shield was blocking off all the shots from Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare pistol. His shield was being hit by all manners of shots. Regular bullets, electricity,fire,ice, and all types of others were bouncing off his shield.

Naruto decided he should finish it as he dashed toward Yazoo. He front flipped as Shy Shell covered his entire body and he kept spinning. He slammed into Yazoo before bouncing off the ground in order to crush and grind Yazoo in the air for several seconds.

Yazoo coughed and was out of breath as his aura could not defend himself well enough against the chakra of a tailed beast.

Naruto stopped spinning and Shy Shell disappeared in a current of water.

He waited for Yazoo to be flipped as he was already flying back.

Yazoo was almost completely out as he closed his right eye and tried to move.

Naruto spun behind Yazoo and wrapped his arms around Yazoo. He brought them down while spinning at higher speeds then Rock Lee and Maito Gai's Primary Lotus.

They crashed into the ground and a large BANG was heard as smoke filled the blue covered forest.

Naruto was sitting on the back of Yazoo who was no longer wearing a shirt and was covered in scratches. He scratched his head in embarrassment as he realized he almost killed Yazoo with his finishing move. His face became serious as he saw Sephiroth and Zack clashing in the air.

-with Zack-

Zack was a cheerful guy. Anyone can tell that much. But right now he was really pissed off.

Sephiroth's attitude and his actions were endangering the innocent and that was just not okay in his book.

The only problem was that he and Sephiroth were evenly skilled. He needed something or someone to tip the balance in his favor.

Of course Zack was able to receive what he needed.

Both of the swordsmen were locked in a deadlock with their swords diagonally right.

Lightning jumped up dozens of feet into the air from the left to where Zack and Sephiroth were. She clashed her flaming gunsword into Sephiroth and pushed him back slightly.

It was a true compliment to Sephiroth's strength as he was not pushed back completely.

Sephiroth smirked and smacked the two aside with ease.

Cloud appeared behind Sephiroth and hit him into the ground with his fusion sword. Sephiroth smashed into the ground and smoke blocked him from sight.

Lightning and Zack ran over while Cloud fell together to wait for Sephiroth to come out.

"Either of you two find the masked guy." Zack asked, he didn't want the guy to be killed even if he didn't know him.

The two shook their heads in sync. They didn't get a chance to say anything else as Sephiroth slashed through the smoke and a wave of energy flew to them.

When it was halfway to them a shadow appeared in front of them and blocked the energy. When the wave hit the figure it created smoke to appear and the three had to cover their eyes.

They saw the masked man in front of them with the top part of his cloak destroyed. He had a shield on his right arm and with his upper body exposed they could see a scar at where his heart would be at his back.

"I'm not late am I." Naruto laughed slightly.

"Heh, no you're just on time." Zack chuckled alongside Naruto.

Lightning scoffed while Cloud gave a small almost unnoticeable smirk at Zack's antics.

They didn't get the chance to exchange more pleasantries as Sephiroth used his fastest speed to appear behind Cloud.

"Become nothing more than a memory…Cloud." Then Sephiroth stabbed Cloud in the heart.

*SNICK* the sound of flesh being pierced and blood echoed through the clearing.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Standing there with the Masamune pierced through him was Naruto. The Masamune was stopped just short of impaling Cloud.

"W-Why did you…?" Cloud muttered.

Naruto looked back and smiled, but it wasn't seen because of his two masks.

"Do I need a reason to save a life?" Naruto's words seemed to ring through their heads.

Sephiroth pulled back Masamune and Naruto was pulled closer to Sephiroth and was impaled to the hilt.

"If you're so eager to die," Sephiroth moved his hand to Naruto's face, "Then I'll grant you your wish." He cruelly smirked.

Sephiroth blasted Naruto with an explosion and he was sent into the forest.

Lightning reacted in time to catch Naruto but they crashed into a tree.

Lightning turned him over to see if he was alright and saw his upper mask falling apart while his mouth mask was burned up.

She swept aside the now broken mask from his face and saw a handsome blond around her age.

Cloud and Zack weren't paying attention to the blonde and the light pink haired woman as their attention was solely on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth still had a cruel smirk and was looking at Cloud, "Tell me what you cherish most… and give me the pleasure… of taking it away."

Cloud was so angry he was releasing his entire remaining aura, unbeknownst to him; he was releasing more aura than he has ever before, he was glowing blue and it spread for several feet.

"You wouldn't understand, there isn't a thing in this world that I don't cherish!" Cloud shouted as he knocked Sephiroth into the air.

Cloud waited until they stopped ascending to begin his omnislash version 5.

As he continued to hit Sephiroth several times with the pieces of his fusion sword, Cloud felt stronger than ever before.

He slammed Sephiroth into the ground with a blue streak trailing him.

He looked to where Sephiroth was and saw nobody there. But Cloud didn't worry, he had a feeling that Sephiroth wouldn't come back for a awhile.

"Cloud! Help us out over here!" he heard them call over to him and remembered about the blond who took a life threatening strike for him and ran over.

-Flashback end-(No more FF characters. Sorry if you didn't enjoy this segment, but to make it up to you, I created more for you! Enjoy.)

Naruto remembered that situation pretty well. The three warriors he fought beside actually liked him pretty well. And they even asked to stop by every now and again. Although Lightning looked a little conflicted when she said that.

Still, it was a successful mission as far as Naruto was concerned. He was definitely not against visiting them, especially Lightning.

His thoughts were interrupted when his scroll beeped.

"Hello Naruto, if you are free, I would like to have a talk about your idea on how to teach the students, and hearing a little more about your journeys would not be fought against."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry Ozzy, I'm free. Just let me clean up a little. Is everyone else there?"

"Everyone will be here shortly." Ozpin replied.

"I'll try not to get lost on the road of life." Naruto joked and then he hung up the scroll.

Naruto and Ozpin had decided to tell the rest of the staff about Naruto. More specifically, Ozpin thought about it and was slightly surprised Naruto accepted the idea. Ozpin had a good feel about Naruto by now.

Naruto accepted because he knew the staff would be trustworthy, but he also knew that big secrets could hurt.

After all, Itachi suffered a lot for a secret.

In any case, the teachers would often hold meetings and with Peter Port detailing an adventure of his, it got Naruto in the mood of recalling some of his own adventures to his new coworkers.

The teachers found out more and more with every story of his. They knew of his immense willpower and his good heart through his stories.

He had actually started with the Fourth Great Ninja war first. It was the main reason why he was who he was now.

Naruto dressed up in his new casual clothes. He was wearing blue jeans with a pouch attached his right leg above his knee. He had a regular black shirt on but it had dark orange sleeves popping below the black shirt covering his arms. On top of his shirts was the coat he wore when he mastered sage mode only it was tattered on the bottom in a pattern that was akin to flames. And finally he wore a simple pair of black shoes.

He summoned a messenger toad and gave him the completed scrolls for his friends first, then some of the reports that were completed.

He walked out of his room and toward the teacher's lounge, he had an idea on how to teach the students.

-Later in the Teachers Lounge-

The teachers had just finished listening to Naruto tell them about the time he had saved Shion.

The story had brought up memories of when he promised to impregnate her (even if he didn't notice at the time).

He did end up going through on that promise, which had actually made him thank Jiraiya for forcing him to proofread his works because otherwise it would have made for an awkward night.

Ozpin was chuckling for awhile before coughing into his fist.

He cleared his throat and started talking, "So tell me Naruto, have you finally decided on what to teach the students?"

Naruto smiled and scratched his head in a way the teachers had gotten used to seeing when he was nervous or embarrassed. Something they first saw when he accidently burned off Glynda's clothes and were familiarized with as he told them stories.

"Well I do have a little idea, tell me what you think about it."

Naruto's idea was to make him a required class, but what he taught would be broad. He would help students with their problems whether -personal or not- since he had experience in that type of thing. He would also help expand on what the other teacher's taught and he would give them important life lessons. Also with his ability to sense negative emotions, he would be able to stop students from going down a dark road.

Naruto would also be the best one to test the students as he would not coddle them but he would also be careful and watch them closely. And because Naruto was… well Naruto he could connect with the students faster and much easier than the other teachers.

The teachers gave it some thought for a few minutes and discussed it.

They believed it would be a good idea and Naruto would teach all the students from all the years together every day. This would help bring the students closer together and get them to trust Naruto more.

With the purpose of the meeting completed everyone started to go out.

Naruto saw Glynda move out and remembered some of the things his parents and his friends said to him.

He got out of his seat and jogged to Glynda.

"Hey Glynda." He unknowingly gave the smile that made women's hearts throb.

"Yes Naruto?" She made sure that her blush was unnoticeable to anyone.

"How would you say to going to dinner to me?"

Everyone but Naruto froze.

"W-what?" Glynda was caught off guard like everyone else.

Naruto mostly asked her out because he knew his parents wanted him to find a good girl for himself while his friends didn't want him to feel alone.

"I am asking you, Glynda Goodwitch, if you want to go on a date with me."

Glynda coughed into her hand, "And why would you want to go with me?" Glynda was curious why, she knew that many thought her a stiff and too strict.

"Other than the fact that you're physically appealing," Naruto joked, "I really like you and I think we can get along pretty well. Besides I won't judge you cuz you're a little strict, I want to get to know the real you." Naruto was also curious to see the real Glynda Goodwitch since at his age he had learned to not take things as face value.

"I see, w-well then. I accept your invitation.

All the teachers except for Ozpin who was drinking his tea, had kept still the entire time. Hearing Glynda Goodwitch accept the blonde's invitation made them so shocked their minds shut down while they were still standing.

The two blondes then separated, ignoring their fellow teachers.

Ozpin chuckled, "Looks like little Glynda is growing up." He looked at the other teachers who were in a blank state. "Well I can't just leave them like this." Ozpin pulled out a marker from who knows where and went to town on his workers' faces.

**Chapter end**

**Sorry for the chapter since to be honest I feel that its lacking something, if you know what the something is, I would appreciate if you could talk to me about it. Next chapter will be when you start seeing rwby characters.**

**For the harem rember I will not put many, review who you want otherwise they wont be in**

**In**

**Pyrrha(don't see much of those and I feel they would match up on personalty wise, besides I feel that Naruto matches with her better than Jaune**

**Glynda(don't see that, naruto and her could help the others attitude**

**Cinder(don't see that either)**

**Maybe:**

**Hinata( but I will make her not annoying and in a way where she isn't stuttering and annoying, a confident Hinata and a badass Hinata who don't take no shit)**

**Might pull out a Naruto OC like an Uzumaki(but only if people can give me one but if nobody does than there wont be one)**

**Ino( I ship NaruIno but I don't want to shove it in there)**

**Neo**

**Emerald**

**Velvet**

**Weiss**

**Yang**

**The twins(Yang Trailer)**

**Bao Sanniang(Dynasty Warriors)**

**Lu Lingqi(DW)**

**Diao Chan(DW)**

**Lightning(FF13)**

**Yamraiha(Magi)**

**Kougyoku Ren(Magi)**

**Hakuei Ren(Magi)**

**Sinon(Sword Art Online)**

**Maybe a goddess(will not have power so no godlike)**

**Maybe Some girls from the Nasuverse(Atalanta,Mordred,Medea,Medusa)**

**Maybe a girl from an anime **

**Maybe a girl from a game**

**No:**

**Ruby(she seems to be the type that naruto would see as a sister rather than lover)**

**Penny(mechanical, but may put into the IN or MAYBE category)**

**Nora(REN)**

**Blake(really it amounts to the fact that most of suns development is based on his feelings for Blake and I Feel that Blake would see Naruto as a Sempai or her Leader rather than a crush/lover.**

**Please review and tell me exactly how you feel. Don't be afraid to show me some tough love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Ok so im sorry for the wait and this chapter was actually pretty hard for me to write since I could only write when I was still stressed about reality and this was as much as I could complete with this 10+ years old computer. Not to mention I have to make sure everything(grammar/spelling) is correct by myself. Anyways I forgot to say this within my little update but I already decided against a majority of the girls in the maybe pile. I seriously had no idea what I was thinking suggesting some(Goddesses, magi characters). That being said, have some fun reading and please review because you guys have no idea how much it helps me and other authors. It will take at most a minute and it doesn't always have to be descriptive(but it helps). If you have any questions, ask and I shall answer.

Onto the chapter!

Naruto was currently relaxing in the Mistral city known as νέα ξεκινήματα(New Beginnings). The city was near the ocean

He had a trying day by becoming a quick negotiator. As it was he just made a deal with the company that his friends Zack and Cloud worked for named Shinra.

As it was the deal stood with the Shinobi lands sending shinobi to protect interests of Shinra and in return his homeland would gain more technology.

It was extremely beneficial considering that Shinra was a genius company that helped come up with so many things both with and without dust. They were able to create these tools names materia, which were dust only able to be permanently used. The Schnee weren't too happy with that seeing as people could stop buying dust and put them out of business, luckily for them people were skeptical about using the materia.

All things considering most might have said it would be a bad idea to reveal the Shinobi to the company suspected for the sudden disease from a while back called geostigma.

The only reasons Naruto even did so was because of his friends and because his instinct told him to do so.

With no other business needed in the city Naruto would have normally gone back to Beacon or even roam Remnant to see if he can stop any crime or even discover something worthwhile. However Naruto had a gut feeling that he should stick in the city. Not only that but old man Wukong had actually warned him the other day about something coming his way.

-Flashback-

Naruto was laughing hard at the short old man that had tripped on a small hole. He was currently at the mountains for a little training and decided that visiting Old Man Wukong would be a good idea.

The old man was short, only about 4'8' and had blonde hair. His red pants covered up his leg hair but he foregone a shirt and showed off his hairy monkey pecs to the world. Naruto was a little wierded out at first but realized that after being eaten by Son Goku there was nothing else that could be more disgusting.

Old Man Wukong had a red staff horizontally from his waist. It was a simple weapon but a very tough one. Naruto often made fun of the staff being twice as tall as Old Man Wukong.

Unfortunately for Naruto things were about to get serious rather quickly.

"Ahem, anyways before you leave boyo, I got news for you." Old Man Wukong seemed to regain his posture.

Naruto coughed in order to stop laughing, "Uh, okay, lay it on me Old Man Hairy Chest." It was definitely not the best nickname he's given someone, but he called things as he saw them.

"I'm being serious here boyo." Old Man Wukong had a slight scowl.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Okay, what is it then." Seeing a scowl on old monkey faunus was like seeing a frown on Jiraiya's face, it just didn't fit.

"I've been getting feelings on the hair from my back. Be careful boyo, something dangerous is coming your way soon. Very soon."

Naruto asked, "Do you know what it is?"

A shadow appeared over Old Man Wukong's eyes as he lowered his face a little.

"It's…..something I have no clue about! Hohohohohoho." The tension in the air disappeared.

Naruto fell on his face.

"What the fuck Old Man Hairy Chest!"

"Don't call me that you brat! If you want to be that way, get off my mountain. And while you're at it, tell that idiot grandson of mine to bring me presents."

Naruto gained a tickmark and closed his eyes. "I ain't your slave old man."

-Flashback end-

In any case, despite the ending of their meeting, both knew that the old monkey faunus was serious.

So despite his mostly relaxed state, he was ready to kick ass and take names at any moment.

He walked backwards down the street, looking at the temple that was built so alluringly.

"Oof." Naruto knocked someone into the ground.

"Oh my." The red haired figure rubbed her head as she landed straight onto her butt.

"Hey sorry about that, guess I was a little distracted by the temple right here." Naruto sheepishly grinned as he stuck his hand out to the girl.

The girl gave a small red smile, "It's alright, it was an accident after all."

"Heh, well my names Naruto, nice to meet you." When he saw she wasn't going to introduce herself he said, "Ya know, its rude to not introduce yourself. Even if you are a little famous." All this was said with the smile that made female hearts throb and male minds curse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I am Pyrrha Nikos." She smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to this side of Mistral?" the redhead was curious as to why this man was here. While νέα ξεκινήματα was not an unknown city, it wasn't a very famous one.

"Just a little business deal." An idea struck him. "So you wanna give me a little tour? I have spare time until I need to leave. It'd be nice to not actually be lost." That last part was a joke, but it didn't look like Pyrrha caught it.

"It'd be my pleasure." She closed her eyes and gave a smile.

"Great." Naruto gave her a giant smile that for a second turned into a miniature sun. "First off, could you explain to me what the temple over here is for?" he pointed backwards with his thumb to the Greek styled temple.

Pyrrha waited until she regained her eyesight to answer. "That temple was used in ancient times to pray to the gods and spirits to protect us from the Grimm. In fact, it's still being used to this day."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "I can tell." People were moving in and out of the larger temple.

Pyrrha blushed.

"So why don't you show me the rest of the city." Naruto suggested.

"Of course!" She smiled.

The two ventured throughout the city. Pyrrha would explain the customs to Naruto who had not known them at various sites such as marketplaces and entertainment areas. She didn't so much as blink at Naruto's curiosity and talked with a smile.

Somehow, Pyrrha was able to give Naruto a tour before the day even ended.

Naruto's stomach rumbled. He scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Pyrrha, what do you say about getting some lunch at one of those places you showed me."

Pyrrha thought it over. This man seemed different then others that asked her out to eat. It looked like he didn't even mean for it to be a date.

Before Pyrrha answered, a terrible event struck the city.

It was time for a hero to shine his way in a dark world once more.

So this was going to be more but I decided against it. There will be a few more chapters till episode one of rwby.

**Also I decided for a single pairing or a pairing of at most 3 girls. Pyrrha is someone I will probably have for a pairing. also I decided against Glynda only because it is so hard for me to write a romantic scene with her.**

**Hopefully ill regain my momentum.**

**Please review it helps so much to make me want to get chapters out more.**


End file.
